


He Joints Us Together

by PeterParkerAKASpiderMan



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Abused Peter Parker, Abusive Past, Fluff, Kid Peter Parker, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Pietro Maximoff Dies, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Wanda Maximoff, i will add tags as it goes, its peter maximoff by the way, like really, loads of fluff, mob boss wanda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:47:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27491443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeterParkerAKASpiderMan/pseuds/PeterParkerAKASpiderMan
Summary: peter maximoff younger brother to wanda and peitro maximoff leader of the biggest,most feared and dauntless mob in NYC. Having an abusive father and only a few minutes with a caring mother surely messed him up but his life holds many surprises for him in the near future some good some bad lets see where this goes huh.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov, Wanda Maximoff & Peter Parker, Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	He Joints Us Together

**Author's Note:**

> irregular update schedule  
> comments likes kudos and ideas are welcome  
> just an idea i have no idea where this is gonna go  
> i am not that great in english

alright guys this was me just telling u abt my idea and shit will be posting the first ch as soon as possible


End file.
